One or more aspects relate, in general, to runtime statistics of applications executing on devices, and in particular, to performing logging associated with the applications to collect the runtime statistics.
Applications (also referred to as application programs or programs) may be used to carry out a variety of functions. Runtime statistics relating to execution of the applications are collected for monitoring and troubleshooting purposes. An application may log and push all runtime statistics, such as those with respect to the application, device on which it executes, stack trace, etc. to a server for detailed root-cause analysis.